


Blossom Date

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, afternoon date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Ignis had planned this little outing himself; just a quiet moment to surprise Nyx and Noct.





	Blossom Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



There were many holidays in Lucis that came with the expectation of gifts. There were holidays and seasonal traditions, life events and milestones. There were whole stores and guides dedicated to the art of gift giving— to presenting the best, to following the highest tradition, and seeking the highest honours. There were arguments and competitions between couples and families, the nobility in the spotlight under a constant competition of who gave what to whom, and when, and how, and why. 

The Citadel famously provided royal gifts to all visitors. To all those who wandered with tour groups or granted access through the little tickets to the clean, friendlier presentation of the royal Lucis lines. There were bowls of sweets, little cards and toys, pins and pens and pads of stationary given away at the doors, often with a little message from the King himself bundled around the little present in a show of goodwill and gratitude. 

But Lucis was a big, grand kingdom. It bled into different cultures and traditions not unique to just one region of its expanse. 

“What’s this?”

And Ignis had studied all things that could give him an edge over those other, more stable noble houses. 

He smiled as he set the little gift boxes down; wrapped together in colourful clear plastic to hold in the overflow of sweets and treats in the small packages. Two little collections of concoctions and creations set before the two men in his life whom he delighted in surprising. “A gift for spring.”

There was one tradition that didn’t warrant any gifts. There was no expectation of little presents or gestures when people gathered in the greens and parks and gardens around Insomnia to view the fresh blossoms that had coloured the trees growing and thriving along paths and in patterned planters along the streets. There was no expectation for anything other than the indulgent afternoon spent out beneath the white and pink petals, watching the songbirds and first warmth of spring gather. 

The picnic was a fine enough little excuse, Ignis thought. 

He had arranged the schedule himself, pulled in a few favours to ensure Nyx could join them. Moved meetings and conferences for Noctis’ day and week until they had a stretch of hours amid the chaos of the city to just sit and breathe, and take their moments together. 

The gifts had been his idea at the last minute. 

And the surprise that met him was worth the long night spent collecting little candies and sweets together in the colourful, moogle patterned boxes. 

“Didn’t think this was one of those gift-giving events,” Nyx muttered, his drink set aside on the thin grass still rough as it struggled to regain its colour. The Glaive tugging the ribbon free from his wrapping to examine the little collection of spiced sweets and cookies. Ignis had tempted his skills with ginger and all spice. He had found Galahdian recipes for treats that he had never tried, and risked his reputation to conjure them up for the smile that graced him now. 

“It’s not,” Noctis offered, moving from his easy lounge to a a seating position, examining the collection through the colourful wrapping before he started to pluck at the ribbon with a smile. “But you try telling Iggy he’s not allowed to cook.”

“Baking, dear heart,” Ignis settled, letting his eyes wander over the two. “It’s a different skill, I assure you.”

“Of course,” Nyx broke off a piece of ginger cookie— the satisfying crack and snap a clean and resounding success in Ignis’ mind; “this means we owe you.”

“Don’t be—”

“Tough, Specs. There weren’t supposed to be presents.”

Around them, the city carried on. Advertisements splattered across the buildings and billboards and screens promised spring festivals and city wide events. There were bright colours and cartoon blossoms projected across the towering steel and chrome of Insomnia with dates and times and cheerful announcements for the weekends to come. There was traffic amid the banners announcing the season, people rushing through the parks and along the paths, between the shining building and beneath the blossoms that lined the narrow routes from one area to another. The plazas were awash in the spring colours and promises of summer warmth not far off. 

But here, in their little space, time had slowed enough to enjoy the songbirds flitting between the branches. Noctis shifted from where he sat, and gifted Ignis with a kiss. “I’ll figure out a way to surprise you too.”

“You do,” Ignis smiled, soft under the attention of Noctis’ affection; “you always do.”

Nyx was more direct. He stood and plucked a twig of blossoms from the nearest branch. He grinned at the disapproving look it earned him and knelt to tie it to Ignis’ shirt with the ribbon from the candy— a neat bow around a suspender, with a sturdy knot to hold the twig in place. “No complaining when you get something later. Because I’m taking this as some Lucian tradition.”

“You’re both being ridiculous.”

“Romantic, Scientia.”

“Hardly.” Ignis huffed his response, reaching for the drink he discarded when he dug out the treats from his little prepared bag of snacks. “You don’t know the meaning of the word, Ulric.”

“Try me.”

There were few traditions in Lucis that were not centred around gifts and surprises. There were fewer where the expectation for a small surprise— a gift, a kiss, a sweet moment together— didn’t linger in the plans and the preparations. 

But seeing Noctis smiling, and Nyx’s wolfish grin and open teasing, Ignis thought he could set the new tradition now. If only for those smiles.


End file.
